Twist of Fate
by robot584
Summary: This is my first LiS story, and i use cut Hospital endings with my own twist of course. Happens after Max choosing to sacrifice Chloe, but once again, she "saved" Chloe again somehow, and now she helped with Chloe and her friends to save Arcadia Bay from incoming disaster, it depends on how she can "Twist" the fate. Rated T, you can see what's in it.


**I was played Life is Strange several weeks ago, and decided to make LiS fanfiction, need to taking break from my Bleach fanfiction, and also make something new of course. Here's mine, enjoy.**

 _Chloe... I'm so, so sorry..._

Max has awakened from her nightmare and she watched Arcadia bay's destruction with Chloe thanks to the tornado. Now she realized that she made the catastrophe, her abilities make it happen. Everyone in Arcadia bay shall perished because of her.

"Max? Max can you hear me? Please say something!"

"Chloe? I must have passed out, i'm sorry"

"Oh thank god, don't you ever do that again!"

"I swear, but the nightmare is so real, was so horrible" Max looked at the tornado.

"This is my storm, I've caused this... I've caused all of this"

"I changed fate and destiny so much, i actually did alter the course of everything"

"And i really created was death and destruction!"

"Fuck all of that, Okay? You were given the power, you didn't ask for it... and you saved me"

"Which had to happen, all of this did... Except what happened to Rachel"

"but without your power, we wouldn't have found her!"

"Okay sure you're not the goddamn time master, but you're Maxine Caulfield.. and you're amazing"

"Max, this is the only way..." Chloe handed the Blue Butterfly photo to her.

"I Feel like i took this shot a thousand years ago"

"You... You used that photo to change everything right when you took that picture... All that would take... Is for me to... to... Fuck That!"

"No.. No way! You are number one priority now... You all that matters to me" Max assured Chloe.

"I know, you proved that over and over again... Even though i don't deserved it... I'm so selfish, not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did."

"She deserved so much more than to be killed by storm in a fucking dinner... even my stepfather deserves her alive... There's so many people who deserve to live... way more than me..."

"Don't say that... I won't trade you..."

"You're not trading me. Maybe you just been delaying my real destiny... Look at many times i've almost died or actually died around you... Look at what's happened in Arcadia bay ever since you ever saved me"

"I know i've been selfish but for once i think i should accept my fate... our fate..."

"Chloe..."

"Max you finally came back to me this week and you did nothing but show your love and friendship... You make me smile and laugh, like i haven't done in years..."

Wherever I end up after this... In whatever reality, all those moments between us are real, and they'll always be ours... No matter what you choose, i know you'll make the right decision."

"Chloe... I can't make this choice"

"No, max... You're the only one who can."

"Max, it's time..."

Max choose to save Arcadia Bay, even though it is really, really hard for her to make this choice, but it is for everyone's good.

"Chloe... I'm so, so sorry... I... I don't want to do this"

Then Chloe and Max hugged each other, in the edge of destruction.

"I know max, But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make this fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week... It was the best farewell gift i could hoped for..."

"You're my hero, Max"

"Oh Chloe, i'm gonna miss u so much!"

"I always loved you, now get out of here please! Do it before i freak... and Max Caulfield, don't you ever forget about me..."

"Never."

.

.

.

* * *

Max then approach the edge to cliff and looked at the butterfly photo she took in the women's bathroom, where all begin, and she warped back to the scene when she photographed the butterfly and Nathan shot Chloe. Max just sit there, beside the public toilet slide, crying.

It's painful if you know what happens next, especially when it comes to sorrow memories, but it is the reality, you can't cheat fate and death... or maybe, once again, Death works in it's own mysterious ways. After taking the Blue Butterfly's photo, Max still sitting there while listening Nathan and Chloe argue. She's looking at the blue butterfly resting on the edge of the bucket.

"Save her max... save her, again"

Max is shocked and cannot believe with a voice that she heard just seconds ago.

"Save her, i know you can do it, you'll always save her"

"D-Did you just talk?"

Nathan and Chloe started arguing right now.

 _"So what do you want?"_

 _"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step-ass would say"_

 _"Now, let's talk bidness-"_

 _"I got nothing for you"_

 _"Wrong, you got hellacash"_

 _"That's my family, not me"_

 _"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid"_

 _"You're going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs"_

The Butterfly is "talking" again.

"Come on max, use that power of yours"

"N-No! if i do that again, the storm will come. No, i'm not gonna make same mistakes again!"

"I know deep in your heart you want to save her"

 _"Nobody would miss your "punk-ass" would they?"_

 _Nathan draw the handgun and aimed chloe._

 _"Get the gun away from me, Psycho!"_

"Come on Max! save her! use the power of yours!"

"Stop it!" Max unintentionally shouted at the butterfly and come out from her hiding, and the butterfly leave through the bathroom window.

"What the- who's who's back there?"

Nathan immediately changed his aim to the source of the voice and accidentally shot max in her belly.

"S-shit! what have i done?" Nathan start panicking, rushed and pushed Chloe before going out from bathroom.

"H-hey! get back here! dammit! Oh god!" Chloe shouted nathan and then goes up then rushed to save Max.

"Gosh! A-Are you okay? Wait a minute-M-Max? Max! What are you doing here?! i'm so, so sorry max!"

"C-Call Mr. Madsen... now..." Max said with heavy breath.

"O-Okay okay, h-hang in there Max! oh god! shit shit shit!" Chloe rushed out from bathroom and calls for help.

The blue butterfly flying back, and circling around max's body.

"Told you, i know you will save her, again"

Max didn't say anything and everything in her sight blurred. Chloe arrived at bathroom accompanied with David Madsen, Samuel, and several paramedics.

"Oh god! what happened! who did this?" David said.

"I will tell you later, right now we have to save max first!"

"Max! hang in there max! Max! oh shit, we gonna lose her! Come on Max! Maaaaxxxx!"

"Oh No we don't-" David assured.

Everything she hears and see begin to fade away and blurred, not long after then, everything's going dark . She Passed out.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..."_

The heartbeat sensor reads steadily, Max been rushed to Hospital immediately after being shot by Nathan Prescott. Now she is here, lying weak at hospital, beside her, Chloe faithfully accompanies her, since the incident. She also tells Joyce, her mother that max has been hospitalized, she also it was a close call, if she hadn't calk David and the other, Max could be dead.

Joyce then going to hospital to see max's condition and also bring her favorite pancake every morning, Max is always dying for her homemade pancake, of course she paying attention to fat level, and the cooking process. She don't want max eat not-so-healthy-but-so-damn-tasty diner food too much, for her convalescence after all.

Principal Wells accompanied by David also visited max too, and asking her's condition, he and Principal are give credit, thanked and apologized max, if this not happened, Nathan and Mr. Jefferson's crime will go unpunished and also make her hospitalized like this, David and Principal promised the same incident never repeated again.

Samuel coming by too, he give her portrait of doe in eggshell mozaics, and he wishes the best for max's wellbeing.

While Nathan is interrogated by the Police, it leads to Mr. Jefferson's wicked crime, and they both in custody.

Warren also visited max regularly since he must attend school of course, he promised that if she got out of hospital, he will asked her to watch classic planet of the apes at the drive-in, and bought her final fantasy spirit within wristwatch, if they still available and if he have money of course, but He'll be working on that somehow.

The rest of her friend such as Justin, Brooke, Trevor, Stella, Dana, Hayden, Zachary accompanied with Juliet, Kate, Alissa and even Victoria's gang consist of Taylor and Courtney also come by, is kinda suprising that Victoria and her gang visited max, since her "status quo" attitude and her "rivalry" with max.

first she told that She don't believe that is a perfectionist psycho, and he's also the mastermind of Rachel's death thru Nathan's carelessness by making her overdose.

Dana and Juliet raising funds and charities act in the name of Max's name, making her as unofficial "Everyday Hero" and send the fund to lighten up Max's treatment. At least that's all they can do to help max.

Kate always praying for max, for her well-being and her further welfare. As for Chloe...

Chloe has settled her "problems" with frank, in her way of course, she finally, slowly but surely made peace with her stepfather, David Madsen and rekindle more good standing with her mother, Joyce, and she begin to attend in Blackwell academy, of course she skipped school, she can't completely leave her "rebel" lifestyle.

 _*Click!*_ The sound of max's analog camera, taking the photograph of Chloe holding glass of water.

"For the record, Chloe Price holding a glass of mineral water, it's about time to her for come clean" Max giggled.

"Dude! come on! at least gimme some time get ready, by the way it's yours, not mine, i just do what your doing your orders"

"It's called candid Chloe, and Hey! i don't make you my butler"

"Neither do i, but i'll be damned if i leave you, I uh i'm so sorry if our reunion started like this, Max" Chloe regretted.

"It's half my fault too Chloe I-" Chloe interrupted.

"No, it's Nathan and Jefferson's fault to make you like this, and Rachel's death" Chloe looking sad, remembering Rachel.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I don't know, Rachel means the whole world to you i wish we can help her"

"Dude, Told you, it's not your fault, and please stop blaming yourself, it's not healthy"

"I am not healthy right now, Silly"

"Damn right you are, haha" Chloe and Max share laugh together.

"Look, Chloe, there's something i want to say to you"

"Yeah? spit it out bro! I'll-" they're interrupted by the opening door, and Max's parents appeared at the door, and they started to approach max, they worried sick, especially her mom. Chloe get out of their way and taking seat at chair in the corner of the room.

"Maxine! Oh my goodness! what happened to you! Look at you!" Max's mother, Vanessa Caulfield rushed to hug her precious daughter.

"It's okay mom, i'm fine now, don't you worry" Max assured.

"It's nothing okay about this Max" Max's father, Ryan Caulfield said.

"Well, I suppose i should leave you guys alone then" Chloe suggested.

"Wait, thank you for taking care our daughter" Vanessa said to Chloe.

"Mom, don't you recognize her? it's Chloe" Max said.

"Chloe? is that you? you've changed so much! You're so.. hmm, so Blue" Ryan said.

"Thanks i guess, I take that as compliment Mr. Caulfield" Chloe thanked.

"Chloe? Chloe Price? It's so good to see you my dear! I know your face looks familiar, How's Joyce? your mother? is she still working at twin Whale's?" Vanessa hugged Chloe.

"Yes she are, Mrs. Caulfield, same old same old"

"We looking forward to meet her soon, for old time sake, i hear she's been re-married?"

"Yep, with David Madsen, Blackwell's head security"

"Oh well, Anyway it's good to see you here Chloe, and thank you again for looking after max"

Max smiled when she seeing Chloe talking with her parents again, She's close to the Caulfields after all, since Max and Chloe are best friend back in the day. _"Wowser, i can't believed Chloe talked to mom and dad again."_ Max don't say anything but giggled from result of her thoughts and what she seen right now.

"Me too Mrs. Caulfield, she's the one who saved my life"

 _"Save my life... Save my life... save my life... Told you, i know you will save her"_ That words echoed in Max's mind over and over again. Why she feel so scared and guilty about it? She feel that she would be ruined the timeline again, in which universe she is in right now? she feel that she just delayed Arcadia bay's destruction again, and Chloe's death, once again, she playing fire with fate. The Blue Butterfly come across her room,flying around, circling max. Max realized it and started panicking.

"Hello max... it's good to see you again, I know you can save her" The blue butterfly "greeted" max.

"No! No! get away from me, you caused this! you make me do this! leave me alonee! get out! get out!" She waving her hand over and over, hoping the Blue Butterfly will go away, shooing it.

Chloe and Max parents who talking each other, turned away to max who is freaking out.

"Max? Max! Calm down max! I'm here sweetheart, don't you worry"" Max's father holding her and calm her down.

"Maxine? what happened? calm down my dear"

"Dude, Max! easy easy, calm down!"

"N-No! No! get away from me! I'm not ruining the timeline! I'm not ruining any-" Max started crying, she hugged her dad's muscular arms.

"It's okay max, you need to rest"

"sheesshh, It's okay Maxine, mom and dad are here"

"It's okay max, chill" Chloe simply said.

Max sobbed and saying regret over and over again, Chloe's confused, what are she regretted for? She saved her life she got Nathan and Mr. Jefferson arrested, what's she'd feel sorry for? Max then stopped crying and exhausted. Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield comforted their daughter while Chloe observed them.

 _"What happened to you max?"_ Chloe worried.

Chloe then got out of the room then surprised to see warren sitting at the chair in corridor.

"Warren? what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Chloe? i uh i want to see max"

"Sorry, not right now Dude, her parents are inside"

"Oh, i see, well i guess i'll come back later then"

"Wait! Warren, i need your help!"

"My help? did something happen to max?"

"Yeah, and it's about her mental condition"

"her mental condition? how so? this is concerning"

"i know, and she's like feeling guilty about that shootout, she's the victim after all"

"to be honest, i have no idea, i guess she's traumatized after that incident, it's so grim you know"

"it makes sense, but there is something more than that"

"maybe we need to wait until max recovered first Chloe, she suffered enough at this rate"

"yeah, i guess so dude, maybe just wild thoughts, maybe i'm too worry about her, anyway thanks for hearing me out, what is in your bag by the way?"

"it's nothing special, just some gift for max"

"uh huh, some gift you say?"

"u-uh-yeah" Chloe noticed Warren face turns red.

"Dude, are you blushing?"

"W-What? no! i'm not!"

"Dude, come on, you can't deny that"

"Oh crap, looks like my mission have been compromised isn't it?" Warren chuckled.

"Compromised? i don't get it dude, what are you talking about?"

"uhh, Never mind that, i better come back later then, say hello to max for me, okay?" Warren shrugged his hair.

"All right, see ya Warren"

"See ya Chloe"

Warren then leave the hospital corridor, Chloe watched him until he disappear from sight. _"Damn, he's cute, but weird, i bet he had crush with max or some sort"_ Chloe chuckled from her thought about Warren, then she returned to Max's room. She observed at The Caulfields, and how lucky she had, Max still have her mother and... her father. It's been years since William's death, plus Max's departure and it changed her so much, until she meet Rachel, and then she disappeared without a trace, then dead thanks to Mr. Jefferson's demented action.

"Chloe?" Max's voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"Uh? Yeah? What's up Max?"

"You've standing there for a few minutes, what's wrong?"

"Hmm, Warren swing by recently, and he said hello, and he'll come back again"

"Who's Warren? is he friend if yours?" Max's mother asked.

"H-he's one of my first friend here, mom"

"Friends" Huh?" Chloe said with smirk.

Max realized that her cheeks reddened.

"i-it's nothing, h-he's kind to me, that's all!" She tried to defend herself.

"Well well Vanessa, looks like our daughter is no longer a girl" Max's dad teased.

"Not you too Dad! i thought we're on the same team!"

"Haha, i'm not in your side for this case sweetheart"

"Looks like you're on your own dude" Chloe chuckled.

"I can't believed i've been betrayed by my own family and my best friend" Max buried her face in both her hands. Everybody laughed.

"Okay okay, it's fine max if you had a crush, it's normal for girl in your age" Max's mother advice.

"Mom! He's just my friend, that's all"

"Just your friend, yet" Chloe chuckled.

"You can't stop teasing with Max, don't you Chloe?" Max's father added.

"Can't help, Mr. Caulfield. Max is never changed" Chloe added.

"Ugh, come on you guys" Max bummed.

"All right max, we're good now, hang on" Max's father explained, picking up his cellphone.

"Hello? yeah? But sir, my daughter is in hospital right now! *sigh* I'll be there tomorrow, okay sir, good afternoon sir." Ryan hang up his cellphone.

"What's wrong dad?" Max asked her father.

"I'm so sorry to leave you my dear, but i needed in office tomorrow, those guys wouldn't listen" Ryan regretted.

"It's fine dad, i'll be okay here, Chloe's here looking after me"

"Are you sure, sweetheart? Call me if you need anything, okay? Do everything what doctor says! Don't burden Chloe too much, ah my baby Maxine" Vanessa can't help but hugged her dearly.

"Mom, it's okay, dad's said i'm no longer little girl anymore, right?"

"But you'll be my little girl to us, sweetheart" Vanessa replied.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield, i'll watched your little girl's hide" Chloe chuckled.

"We trusted you Chloe, you're oldest friend max have here, we're sorry we can't visit Joyce now, but soon, say hello to her from us"

"Okeydokey, i'll send to her"

Ryan and Vanessa give her daughter's one last peck and hug then waving goodbye, they also hugged Chloe too before they leave the room.

"Looks like your parents don't want to leave your side"

"Yeah, i can't help them, they loved me so much"

"They're not the only one who loved you that much, Max"

"Please don't say about warren again Chloe"

"Who said warren, i wanna said. your friends at Blackwell and me brah" Chloe laughed.

Max didn't say anything but blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks for everything, Chloe i mean it"

"Anytime dude, i always with you, You're my hero anyway"

Chloe's recent word make Max uneasy. She remembered those words from the lighthouse.

"What wrong max? you look pale"

"Uh-It's nothing really"

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, i want to say something to you Chloe"

"Shoot dude" Chloe said.

"Okay, i don't know if i told you before, i have some powers"

"Right, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I can rewind time"

"What? really? that's cool dude! how so?"

"I don't know it's just happened"

"Well, i don't trust wacky facts if it's not proof in it, show me!"

"There is something else i want to say, Chloe"

"You can fly too? if so, that is sick dude, you're supermax right now!"

"N-No, you supposed to be dead in that incident, you've been killed by Nathan"

"That IS not funny dude, you need to get some rest-"

"Let me finished Chloe, as a result if i'm save you, Arcadia bay will be obliterated by tornado this week"

"That's some wild thought there, You just tired max, come on you need to get some rest"

"Listen to me chloe! we need to stop the tornado, because... because... i don't want to trade you anymore"

"Trading me? whoa what do you mean brah? i lost in direction here"

"I traded you or Arcadia bay, if i choose you, Arcadia bay will be destroyed, if i choose otherwise, you'll dead, Chloe, i can't see you dead again!" Max's tears poured.

"Shhhh, come on max, you're exhausted, tell you what, we discussed this tomorrow, you need to get some rest first" Chloe comforted and hugged Max.

"O-Okay *hiks*" Max choked between sobs.

"That's my girl, here let me help you" Chloe then helped make Max's bed.

"Don't leave here please"

"I told you, i would never leave your side max, or should i call warren to accompany you tonight?"

"It's not the best time, Chloe"

"Okeydokey, i won't mess with ya dude"

Max then fall asleep not long after. Chloe tucked her blanket, and then get up to see the moonlight.

 _"I know this is not just some wild thought, something happened, no way max is talking crap about tornado destroying Arcadia bay this week, that just insane, the weather is clear these days, no way it could be storm, it's spring for god's sake, nevermind that, i just waited until max is recovered, for now let her healed first"_ Chloe is deep in thought, she tried to figure out what her best friend just told her, about her "power" and her prophecy about the tornado that destroyed Arcadia bay this week.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Sounds of birds chirping outside*_

It is a beautiful day in Arcadia Bay, the weather is warm and loving, just like mother's embrace. Max slowly opened her eyes, it's so heavy to open her eyelid, since she's been crying, not long after, she finally opened both of her eyes, and she observed things around her, she still in hospital. See looking at heartbeat sensor, Pole infusion, many of "get well soon" inscribed paper balloon, and counter beside her bed, in the counter she seeing some medicine, fruits, and her camera. She picked up her camera and taking photograph of a bird that hanging in the edge of window.

 _"For today's record" *click*_ she muttered.

Max shakes the picture and then seeing brown birds hanging in the edge of window. She got perfect timing of lighting too then she putted it in her diary. She managed to put her diary in back of her pillow, so no one can found it, even Chloe. She write several entries in her journal. about yesterday and today, the she put the photo in her diary. She listened Chloe snoring, it is soft yet can be heard.

 _"Wowser, looks like she keep awake until i sleep. how lucky i am to have you Chloe"_ She thought.

Shortly after that, Chloe wake up and greeted her. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" then she stretched her body. "Wow, what a beautiful day!" Chloe looking at the window.

"Morning Chloe" Max chuckled. Nurse came by to bring her breakfast. "Good morning Maxine, how are you feeling?"

"Good morning miss Hepburn, i think i'm feeling better" Max greeted.

"I brought you breakfast, you need to eat much if you want to get on your feet" Nurse Hepburn suggested.

"Cool! can i get some too?" Chloe interrupted.

"How many time i told you Chloe, for patient only!"

"It's fine Miss Hepburn, she can get my food share, i don't think i can eat up this alone"

"That's so sweet of you Maxine, sharing your food with your friend"

"Yayy, free breakfast, i like it!" Chloe hyped with joy.

Nurse Hepburn only smiled seeing this moment. "Here's your medicine, don't forget to take it, and Doctor Robinson will check you up at 1.00 PM, is there anything else you need Maxine?"

"I think that's all Miss Hepburn and thank you very much" Max thanked her. Then Nurse Hepburn leaving the room.

"Come on dude, let's dig it!" Chloe said.

"Don't eat the chicken soup Chloe, that's mine"

"How about the Boiled Potatoes and eggs here, and that's two of them, i bet you can't eat all of them, you have tiny belly"

"You can eat one of them each, also the bread and peanut jam too" Max said.

"Aye aye captain! How about the orange juice there? you can't be serious if you have your friend here thirsty and i don't want drink mineral water"

"We split them Chloe, half for me, and half for you"

"Awesome! let's eat!" Max and Chloe having breakfast together. Then Chloe helped Max taking her medicine.

"Anyway you can discussed something you told me yesterday, about your "power" and your prophecy"

"Okay" Max agreed.

"You said if i'm not dead, this whole town would be destroyed by Tornado, and your power caused that, right?"

"Yes, with my power, i messed up timeline, and create the storm"

"Hmm, okay then, i trying to wrap it up here, we must find out about it, if your prophecy's true, then we absolutely fucked up, i mean really fucked up" Chloe worried.

"I know that Chloe, and i don't know what to do right now, i'm in hospital here"

"Shit, we run out of moves here, wait, how about Warren? He's a Nerd as eggheads, maybe he can help us out"

"Warren?"

"Yeah, Warren, i'll call him here-" Just about Chloe picked up her phone, Warren appeared bringing the same package yesterday.

"Well speak of the devil"

"What's up Chloe? and How are you Mad Max?"

"Hello Warren, i'm good enough right now, Should you be in school right now?"

"Yeah, Ms. Grant not attended, and she giving assignment, no class this morning, so i decided to see you" Warren explained.

"What's in your bag by the way, Warren?" Chloe pointed at plastic bag Warren carry.

"Oh this, this is Final Fantasy Spirit Within wristwatch, i promised to give it to you, hope you'll like it!" Warren handed the bag to max.

"Really? for me? Thank you warren, that's so sweet of you" Max thanked warren.

"Hey max, i got an idea, how about you used power of yours to guess Warren's gift for you, i need proof anyway" Chloe suggested.

"Well, Okay then" Max then rewind the time to Warren arrived at the room, several minutes ago.

 _*Rewinding*_

"Well speak of the devil"

"What's up Chloe? and How are you Mad Max?"

"Hello Warren, i'm good enough right now, Should you be in school right now?"

"Yeah, Ms. Grant not attended, and she giving assignment, no class this morning, so i decided to see you" Warren explained.

"What's in your bag by the way, Warren?" Chloe pointed at plastic bag Warren carry.

"Let me guess, Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Spirit Within wristwatch and you said, "i promised to give it to you, hope you'll like it" isn't it?" Max guessed.

"W-What? how did you know that?" Warren shocked from her guess.

"Wow, Max you really have a power, or maybe a coincidence, but there's more you can proof that to me"

"Wait? What power?" Warren confused.

"Max here, she claimed that she have power to rewind time" Chloe explained.

"Really? That's cool! Ah i see, that's why you can guess what in my bag!" Warren excited.

Max feeling nervous to showing her power to the two of her closest friend, because she know the risks of her power.

"Are you okay max? you look nervous" Chloe said.

"It's just, if i played with it too much, i'm afraid i can ruined the timeline, like i've done before, before all of this happen"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah Max, what about it?" Warren worried.

"I used my power to solve Rachel's disappearance with you Chloe, also to bust up Nathan, and a lot of things happened, and then Kate attempted suicide, and then we found Rachel's body, and then Mr. Jefferson kills you, and then i won the everyday heroes contest, and then the storm comes, and i kissed warren, and then the storm come, and i must choose you or Arcadia bay and then-" Max blabbering to much.

"Hey max, get a grip dude, easy" Chloe assured.

"Wait Max, did you j-just k-Kissed me?" Warren can't believe what she saying earlier.

"W-What yeah, I-I mean n-no, I-mean, ugh" Warren and Max's face reddened.

"Awww, look at you guys, so cute, anyway. all of that happened IF you used that power of yours, right?"

'Y-yeah" Max said.

"Hmmm, let me think about it, i think it's called chaos theory" Warren explained.

"Chaos?" "Theory" Chloe and Max said in sequence.

"Yeah when the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future" Warren explained.

"Uh you lost me dude, i don't get it" Chloe confused.

"I don't know how to explain that to you, even i can't imagine how it goes, if it happens, there will be Chaos of course" Warren added.

"There will be tornado this week, if we must prevent it from happening" Max added.

"Tornado huh? No way max, it's spring, no way There will be a storm this week" Warren added.

"Uh guys, can you look at the window? It's falling snow!"

"It's impossible! how it that happen?" Warren can't believe what he seeing.

"So, it's possible then, that theory of Chaos, whatever, shit we're doomed!" Chloe warned.

"We must find an answer to it Chloe!" Max added.

"Max's right chloe, we must find an answer to it" Warren added.

The trio looking out the window, to see the anomaly, if the chaos theory does exist, they must somehow, stopped it from happening. If there is a storm coming to Arcadia Bay, then it's like the way it is, Max somehow must find an answer to it without sacrificing Chloe, she must figure it out, if she can't, it just like the other timeline and fate truly plays with her.

 **Whoa, that's one way to put it, this is first time for me to write 5K+ words, it's not easy, there's many catch i encountered, first my lack of grammar and vocabulary since i'm an Indonesian and English is not my native language, then i'm not figuring out the storyline yet, but i do got the ending of this fanfic, and the last, time, i don't know if i can continued this fanfic, i've will busy tomorrow, doing my finals and uh, tbh i'm on Marren side *but idk anything can be happened on this, so i can't decided it yet* anyway tell me how you feel about this fanfic, i know it's far from perfect, since i'm an amateur writer *i'll keep improving*, and don't forget to favs/follows, and review it, i'm open to suggestions though. i hope you guys approved my flawed fanfic, see ya. #584.**


End file.
